WishTale (Undertale AU) Wiki
Welcome to the WishTale (Undertale AU) Wiki Do wishes come true? Well you tell me. (Undertale AU - Wishtale) Main Story Wishtale is an AU created by.. Me.. Long ago, two races ruled over the earth, humans and monsters.One day, war broke out between the two races. After a long days battle, the humans were finally victorious. They sealed the monsters underground with no way to escape. So the monsters wished every day for an angel to free them. Their wishes as their determination. Wishtale is my AU as I said before, the monsters are trapped underground. They only have collected four souls. There is a small hole in the ceiling of each part of the underground that the monsters can see the stars through. Every night wishing upon a star for them to be freed from the underground. Instead of Frisk coming,it's a girl named Tangle. She does a normal pacifist run through the underground, Sans keeps saying he recognizes her. She resets right before the Omega Flowey battle, not letting them get a happy ending. After this, she does genocide many, many, many, many times. Before one of the battles, Sans wishes to stop her. Going into judgement hall which is blue now, and fighting her. She stabs his back after crying into his shoulder and insisting she was sorry. She does more genocide after this. Sans is determined to find a way to stop her, by finding a way to escape the universe. He asks Alphys for help and she agrees to help him, warning him that it's risky. He doesn't follow this and they never found out a way. A Sans from another universe teleports in, going by Fade and leaving but letting Wish!Sans through his portal. After this Wish somehow has gained the ability to make portals, and instead of teleporting he goes through portals. He finds out universes are being corrupted (check out le series Underverse if you don't get what I mean.) He sets off to find Ink. The monsters also have little charm type things they carry around, the charm will glow if their emotional, or somethings wrong. (I don't own Ink, Cross, Error, Nightmare or any other Sans' if I mention them it isn't confirmed that this happened but I kinda want it to so ye :) ) Sans Sans is one of the characters in the AU that remembers the resets, like the original game. He fears resets until multiple having been done. After that he doesn't care anymore, fighting her for more of entertainment purposes because the underground is boring without anyone to talk to. He is one of the only monsters that rarely wishes for anything. He's also quite interested in other AU's and wants to chat with Ink but he never gets the chance to. He also attempts so save universes. Tangle Tangle plays the role of Frisk, or better said Chara. She does pacifist the first run and does genocide the rest. She is missing her right eye (or at least I think her right eye) due to Sans. Story on that isn't important. After Sans goes missing after multiple resets she worries she's broken the universe. Her charm like thing is a sideways soul and glows indigo. Papyrus Papyrus doesn't play a too important role, though he is very happy with Sans and wishes every day and night to go to the surface. He is stubborn though and can boss his brother around at times. Papyrus' charm is a bone and glows a white color. Alphys Alphys is still the royal scientist, though she is more interested in stars. Including her 'star' Mettaton. She hangs out with Sans, and if she gets stuck on a project will often ask him for help because he had been a scientist in the past. She finds it odd that Sans can remember timelines and that nobody else can. Alphys' charm is a potion bottle shape, it glows a deep purple. Undyne Undyne is still the head of the royal guard. Since there is only four souls she is more determined to kill humans and set them free then in the game. Undyne is a stronger boss fight than normal, making it harder for Tangle to defeat her. She still loves Alphys, but spends less time with her. Undynes little charm is shaped like a spear, it glows bright blue. Toriel Toriel is less focused on protecting the fallen children like Tangle, still very worried but less since there has only been four souls that have fallen. Her dress is white with purple on the side of the arms, it is still her original dress shape. Toriel's charm is a flame, it glows orange. Asgore Asgore is still the king, he feels less bad for killing humans, making him a stronger enemy. He is still that tea loving king we all love though. Asgores charm is a crown, it glows yellow. Flowey/Asriel Still his trouble-making self as a flower. But as Asriel he is innocent and naive. Asriel can barley reset, killing makes him stronger. He is focused more on killing Tangle than anything else. As Flowey, (Get the pun? ANYWAYS..) Asriel has no soul, right? Only monsters with souls have it, though when he is Asriel his little charm is a broken soul that fits with Charas. It glows green. Chara Chara follows Tangle around and tells her what to do when she can't make the choice. Chara still has no specific gender. Chara's charm is a red half-soul that fits with Asriel's, it glows dark red. A little but of info of my AU and other stuff Alright, like I said I didn't create, or think of Underverse but my AU ties in, I haven't made my other AU's public and I'm not fully decided on the sames, but the universe Fade comes from would probably be from my AU Underfade/Fadedtale. I'll probably write a story on that AU and some others I've made. I don't plan on sharing them here. I don't have a drawing tablet yet, though, so any image I have here if I even have any will be drawn on paper but I'll try to make them look the best I can. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse